


Making History

by enbysalem8



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Animaniacs
Genre: M/M, Non-Binary Wakko Warner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbysalem8/pseuds/enbysalem8
Summary: A Disney toon and his son go to the set where Disney and Warner Bros. collaborated. The Warners were forced to show them around. Little did Yakko and Max know, they’d make studio history.
Relationships: Max Goof/Yakko Warner
Comments: 15
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow hi second work here, sorry there isn’t a third chapter for my brinky ff yet. my hyperfixating Brain focused on this and so i write this instead. sorry abt that!
> 
> edit: there will be multiple chapters, i just have no clue how to do the 1/??? yet, so don’t worry!

Yakko was making breakfast in the kitchen. It was french toast with eggs today. Wakko and Dot were barely awake, trying to get ready. They had planned to do something fun today, like go to the mall or get lunch. 

That was until Yakko’s phone rang.

Yakko answered the phone, balancing it between his shoulder and ear so he could flip the french toast. “Hello?” he said into the phone. 

“Hello Yakko.”

_Great, it’s the CEO,_ Yakko thought to himself. “Hello, Ms. Norita, why are you calling so early in the morning?”

“Yakko, it’s 10:00am.”

_Oh._

“Look, whatever plans you had today, and for the next week, are going to have to be put on hold,” she explained.

“What? Why?” Yakko tried to stay calm, but it was hard. Almost every time he and his siblings had something planned, the CEO would make them do something, like go to a photo shoot, or apologize for setting half a building on fire, but it wasn’t their fault a tiki torch was so close to the curtain! He was getting sick of doing this or doing that for the CEO. 

Dot and Wakko had both gotten themselves ready and walked into the kitchen, with Wakko especially eager for the french toast. Yakko had just plated their food, but the siblings noticed Yakko’s irritated expression.

_Great, he’s probably on the phone with Norita. There goes another day off,_ Dot thought to herself as she sat down on the couch, right in between Yakko and Wakko. Dot tried listening into the conversation as best she could, but it was hard with Wakko burping.

“A toon and his son are going to be taking a tour of the lot. He said, and I quote, ‘wanted to show his son where the collaboration between Disney and Warner Bros. took place.’ Also known as the set for _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_ You three are going to be the guides and you need to show them _everything_ per request by the father,” she explained.

“Wait wait wait slow down, are you saying _Disney toons_ are going to be taking a tour of the lot? Won’t that get some bad rep?” Yakko asked, really hoping that he could get out of this. 

Both Dot and Wakko were now interested in the conversation. They’d never met Disney toons, let alone be guides for them! Wakko and Dot exchanged a confused, yet excited, look. 

“Well I guess it’s a good thing that most workers took this week off and that I told everyone else staying to never speak of this, isn't it?” 

_Dammit._

“But why is it going to take a week? Aren’t we just showing them the old set? Also can’t you tell us their names? We should at least know their names beforehand!” Yakko was _very_ irritated at this point. All he wanted to do today was take his sibling to a mall but _no!_ He had to usher around some Disney toon and his son for an entire week!

_Wait, what Disney toon has a son?_

“Unfortunately, the father wanted to show his son the entire lot. And trust me, you’ll know them when you see them. They’ll be here around noon, so I suggest you get to my office soon.” She hung up. 

Wakko looked at Yakko, who wore a frown. 

“Looks like we aren’t going to the mall today, sibs. We gotta go to Norita’s office before noon and show some Disney toons around the lot for the next week, sorry guys.” 

Dot and Wakko saw this as an absolute win! They would get to meet Disney toons, and by what Ms. Norita said, probably A-list toons. 

“Why be sorry? We get to meet Disney toons!” Wakko said with enthusiasm.

“And maybe even a cute one~” Dot added.

“Yeah, yeah, alright. Well it’s almost 11:45, so I suggest we should hit the road. Also, just try to behave, please? Norita will be up my ass if we do anything to those toons. Maybe after this week is over and you’ve _both_ behaved yourselves, we can get some sort of treat, ok?” Yakko really didn’t want to be screamed at by the CEO for an hour straight.

Wakko grabbed his gag bag and threw as many items of food they could in there. Dot just grabbed her phone, and so did Yakko. 

“Everyone ready?” Yakko asked. Wakko opened their gag bag, dug around in it for a while, then nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m ready,” replied Dot.

“Alright sibs, let’s go meet the Disney toons and hopefully not have to deal with a tired dad and a screaming child for an entire week!” Yakko told his siblings, opening the tower door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They reached the CEOs office right at around 11:55, breaking the door down as usual. Norita was on a call with what sounded like a costume designer trying to explain how the costumes will be a few days late, but putting it in a way that would hopefully not anger the CEO.

“Please hold,” she told the costume designer, “You three are five minutes early. To be honest I thought you’d be half an hour late, so I compensated for time loss and scheduled a meeting. You just so happened to barge into it,” she so _kindly_ explained. She sighed, and went back on the phone with the costume designer. “If those costumes aren’t in by Wednesday you’ll be off the lot by the next day.” She promptly hung up.

“Well do you want us to leave or…?” Wakko asked.

“Since you’re already here, you might as well wait,” she told them.

They only waited around four minutes until they heard a familiar noise coming from outside the door.

_A-hyuck!_


	2. Realizations and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max questions himself while Yakko realizes what his siblings know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow holy shit 1008 words, that’s a record
> 
> also thx for reading this chapter!

Slow jazz played in the elevator. Goofy was so happy his son  _ agreed  _ to go on this trip. Max was texting something to PJ, but Goofy couldn’t make out what it was. 

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. The Goofs walked out of the elevator and made their way down the hall.

“Alright Maxy, we’re finally here, a-hyuck!” Max had put his phone in his back pocket and they walked through the doorway into the office.

  
  


The second the Warner’s turned around, all chaos broke loose. Max screamed something about the chaperones being the Warners, Dot screamed something about Max, Wakko screamed something about how they’re gonna be chaperoning the Goofs, Yakko just stood there staring at Max, Goofy was asking questions about why everyone one screaming, and Norita screamed at everyone to shut up. They did.

“Now that that’s over, I’d like to introduce everybody to introduce themselves,” she explained.

“Well, you already know me,” Goofy explained, “but I’d like you to meet my son Max!”

“Um, hi, guys...,” Max awkwardly said. Max had thought the Warners were just myths created by Disney higher ups to keep Disney toons from wandering into the Warner Bros. lot. He’s heard stories about how they made a game show host have a mental breakdown for no reason. 

“My name is Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third, but you can call me Dot!”

“My name is Wakko! He/they pronouns please!”

Yakko just stood there. Red faced, bug eyed and  _ staring.  _

The siblings took turns trying to get his attention. Dot called his name a few times, Wakko tried shaking him, as after a while they gave up. All that came out of him was, “Uhhhhhhhhhh” until he passed out and fell face first into the floor.

“Well that’s never happened. Wakko, did he eat any french toast?” asked Dot.

“No.”

“Did he put the wrong milk in his coffee?”

“Nope.”

“So it can’t be dairy…y’know what, we should probably leave Ms. Norita to her work,” Dot said nervously as she just noticed the glare from the CEO, “You guys wanna come back with us to the water tower?”

“Sure, why not? It’d be nice to know more about our hosts, a-hyuck!” responded Goofy. Max was a bit wary, but agreed as well.

Both Wakko and Dot had to drag Yakko out of the building back to the tower. Goofy had offered to help, but they declined. Once they got to the tower, Wakko pulled out their gag bag. He pulled out an...elevator?

_ Where did they get that from??  _ Max asked himself.

Wakko grabbed his gag bag and stepped into the elevator with everyone else. They pushed the top button and the elevator went up. In a few seconds, they reached the top. Once they were all out, Wakko grabbed the elevator and put it in their bag.

“Here we are, the good ol’ water tower!” exclaimed Dot. She opened the door and gestured for everyone to come in, “Feel free to make yourself comfy while Wakko and I try to wake Yakko from whatever’s happening to him.”

“Thanks Dot!” Max replied. He and his dad sat down on the couch as Dot and Wakko dragged Yakko to his ball pit. While the siblings were trying different ways to wake up the eldest, Max had some time to think. Why did looking at Yakko make him feel warm and overwhelmingly happy? Why did it give him a surreal feeling of intense affection?  _ Was this what he thought it was? _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“There’s one last thing we haven’t tried yet, Wakko…,” Dot explained slowly.

“What’s that?”

“ _ Queen _ , Wakko.”

“Of course! How come we didn’t think of that sooner?”

“Quick, get the speaker!”

Wakko ran into the living room and grabbed the speaker plugged into the wall, then returned back to Dot. She connected her phone to the speaker with Bluetooth.

Wakko called to the Goofs in the living room, “You guys might want to plug your ears for this…”

Both did as they were told but wore a confused face while doing so.

Dot looked through her endless lists of songs before finding the  _ perfect  _ one.

_ Oh this is gonna be good,  _ she thought. She put the speaker on full blast and pressed play.

  
  


_ “I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things, we can do the tango just for two. I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings, be a Valentino just for you. _

_ Ooh, love, ooh lover boy~ _

__

_ Whatcha doing tonight, hey boy? _

_ Set my alarm, turn on my charm, that’s because I’m a good old fashioned lover boy.” _

Yakko’s eyes snapped open. “Do I hear the angels calling to me?” He sat up in his ball pit as Dot stopped the music. 

“Hey, when did we get to the water tower? Also why were you blasting  _ Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy  _ by Queen?”

“You passed out in the CEOs office. We used the last resort, aka your favorite song,” Wakko explained, “Also the Goofs are here.”

“Wait, they're here? Like  _ inside the water tower?” _ Yakko started to panic slightly, feeling his face get hotter by the second.

_ Oh my god, they saw it all. Is it obvious? Can they tell??  _ Yakko sank back down into the ball pit with a groan. He had known he was bisexual for a while, but having a crush on a Disney toon? Norita would kill them, him and his siblings! 

“Yea, they’re here, lover boy.”

“Don’t call me that, Dottie.”

“Oh you’re  _ pushing it _ , Yakko.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yakko perked his head up and saw his siblings giving him very smug looks. He sighed. “If you’re giving me smug looks because of what I think you’re giving me smug looks for, you better not say  _ anything,  _ you hear?”

“Of course not!” both siblings said, giving Yakko the most innocent face they could.

Yakko got up and out of his ball pit and looked at his siblings. 

_ Dammit, they know. Great. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUSTERED YAKKO FLUSTERED YAKKO FLUSTERED YAKKO FLUSTERED YA
> 
> you’re welcome.
> 
> also sorry if it seems rushed
> 
> any constructive criticism can be sent here or on my tumblr @that-nonbinary-named-salem

**Author's Note:**

> woah you read all that, thanks! tbh im proud of myself for almost writing 1k words this chapter. again, any constructive criticism is welcome! you can suggest things here or on my tumblr @that-nonbinary-named-salem
> 
> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
